do you?
by sarah chandler
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been owling eachother a lot lately, Harry and Ginny Have caught on to it, will Ron and hermione realize their true feelings on their own, or will they need some help? not very good at summaries. R&R chapter 9 is up! Please read
1. Chapter 1

-1None of the characters belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Thoughts are in italics.

Sarah!

**Do You?**

Dear Hermione,

Harry just arrived yesterday afternoon. Him and Ginny really seem to be hitting it off, I'm not quite sure if that's a good thing or not. At least she occupied with him right now instead of me. Sorry this is shorter than normal, but we are all going to play quidditch. When are you coming here again?

Ron!

Ron read through the letter once more, _'there I just signed it 'Ron,' Hermione won't suspect a thing'_ he thought then he sealed the letter.

"Hermione" he said to Pig after giving him a treat.

"Your writing to her again?" Harry said while entering the Weasley's kitchen making Ron jump.

"Harry, you scared me! Yes I just got a letter from her, so I replied."

"I know, I saw Pig fly in through the window."

"Oh."

"Didn't you just write her last night?"

"Yeah, but she's my friend and if I don't respond she might think that I'm mad at her. And besides, we keep in contact over the summer break don't we?"

"Yeah, but not daily, like you and Hermione. And I'm sure you don't get as excited when you get a letter from me!" Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Are you guys coming?" asked Fred.

"Yes." answered Ron a little to soon.

"Are you sure?"

"yeah,' answered Harry

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ginny when the three of them arrived at the pitch.

"Ron was writing to Hermione." said Harry.

"Oh," Said Ginny while watching Ron hit Harry in the arm.

"Ok, ok I get it. Now can we go play?" said Harry.

They each divided into teams, Harry, Ginny and Ron on one and Fred, George and Charlie on the other. Fred tossed the ball to George who carried it to Ron's posts. Ron watched the ball fly towards him he quickly flew up and stopped it from flying through the hoop, then he passed it Ginny. They continued played for the remainder of the afternoon, until Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner.

"Did you guys have fun playing?" asked Mrs. Weasley after everyone had taken their seat for dinner.

"Yeah, it was a beautiful day out." said Ginny.

"I know all of you are a little red from the sun. Oh, yes before I forget! Ronald, Pig brought this for you when you were playing quidditch this after noon." said Mrs. Weasley before getting up and handing Ron the letter.

"Oh, thanks mum."

"Are you going to read it now or later." whispered Harry.

"Later Harry." said Ron while his eyes started to turn red.

When dinner was finished Ron, Harry and Ginny all went upstairs, when they arrived at Ron's room, Ginny reluctantly parted ways with the boys.

"So, open it up, lets see what it says."

"Be patient Harry." Ron teased. He slowly opened the letter just to annoy Harry even more. When he finally opened the envelope, he carefully unfolded the letter. He stomach did flip flops when he spotted Hermione's writing.

Dear Ron,

I got your letter, I'm coming down Monday. _'that's in 5 days' thought Ron. _That's good Harry has arrived, now you have someone you can talk to and hang out with, you know keep you company. When I read the part about Harry and Ginny I was very pleased, it's about time those two hooked up! Anyways my parents and I are going to have dinner with our new neighbors, won't that be fun eh? write me later, if you get bored.

Hermione

p.s. I can't wait to see everyone!

"So what does it say?" nagged Harry.

"She's coming on Monday, she's going to have dinner with her new neighbors tonight, she's not too excited about that, but she excited about coming here."

"Of course she is." said Harry.

"What does that mean?"

"Because there's something going on between you two, I just know it! And don't think I'm the only one."

"Your wrong Harry, Hermione and I are just friends."

"Hahaha, yeah right" said Ginny from the other side of the door.

"Ginny what are you doing eavesdropping on my conversation with Harry, don't you have enough time alone with him?"

"shut up!" Ginny said with turning a slight shade of pink. "And don't even say there's nothing going on between you two, you even know that's a lie. I know how you get when you receive a letter from her, and when she doesn't send one at least everyday you get all pissy, and you even get up late at night, to get a letter from her, or write one! Trust me there's definitely something going on!" said Ginny

'_yeah right I wish' Ron thought to himself._

"Your wrong, both of you. Now I'm going to bed!" yelled Ron.

"Why so early, so you can get up in the middle of the night to write to Hermione?" teased Harry.

"No, just because I'm tired,"

"And why is that?" asked Ginny.

"um…all…ahaa…fresh air today, yeah that's it."

"mmhmmm… sure it is!" said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**Ok, so here is the second chapter, thoughts are in italics and everything else in in normal print. None on the characters belong to me, well except Jake (he'll be introduced in this chapter) anyways here it is, please review, I really want to know what you think about it!**

**Sarah!**

Do you?

Chapter 2

When Ron woke the next morning, he found Harry's bed empty _'he's probably having breakfast with Ginny' he thought to himself. _Before he ate breakfast he decided that he would have a shower. When he had finished with that he went downstairs to the kitchen. When he got there he found Harry and Ginny in what looked like a very deep conversation. _'hmm, I wonder what their talking about. Did they even notice that I entered the room' he thought while taking his seat across from them._

"Hey, guys."

"Oh, what? Ron when did you get here." Harry asked uncomfortably.

"I dunno, two minutes ago maybe. You two seemed deep in conversation, I guess you didn't see me come down the stairs. What were you talking about anyways?"

Both Harry and Ginny glanced at each other awkwardly, they both remained silent. When Pig entered the room, they both looked quite relieved.

"Pig!" yelled Ron. _'Maybe he has a letter from Hermione.' _

Pig, slowly made his way over towards Ron. Ron gave him a treat and took the letter attached to his leg.

"What a good way to start off the day" Harry started. "First your favourite meal, and then a letter from Hermione."

"Shut up Harry!" Ron said with a slight smile on his face as he unrolled the letter.

Dear Ron;

Good morning, did you have a good nights sleep? I tossed and turned all not long. Dinner didn't go as badly and as boringly as I thought it would be. There's a little girl age 7, she seemed like a nice little girl. There was also a boy, he's our age. His name is Jake, we talked the entire night we got to know each other very well. And guess what! He'll be attending Hogwarts next year. I can't wait for you and Harry to meet him, I'm sure you two will get along famously. That's all for now.

Hermione!

Ginny noticed that Ron smile began to fade away "Ron what's a matter?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing…ahh, nothings wrong. But all the sudden I'm not so hungry, excuse me." said Ron, and he had turned and ran up the stairs in a blink of an eye and slammed his door shut .

"Do you think we should go and talk to him. You know make sure he's ok?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe just me. I mean we don't want to push him away, so I think one person will be enough."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll be outside if you need me."

"Ok, thanks Gin," he said before turning and following Ron's footsteps up the stairs.

When Harry arrived to Ron's bedroom, he heard Ron's voice.

"What did I get myself in to? Maybe Harry and Ginny are right, maybe I did fall for Hermione. What am I going to do, should I tell her before she falls for what's his name." 'Knock, knock, knock,' "Ron are you in there? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Ron said sharply.

"Well, can I come in?"

"Sure I guess."

Harry slowly opened the door. He saw Ron looking out his window.

"Hey."

"Hi." Ron said shortly with out looking at Harry.

"I heard what you were saying before," Harry saying this made Ron whip around.

"Well, are you happy now?"

"What, do you mean?" asked Harry very cluelessly.

"You and Ginny were right. But it's too late! In Hermione's letter she wrote about a guy named Jake, and apparently they talked the entire night and really got to know each other." Ron said while pacing back and forth his bedroom.

"So. That doesn't necessarily mean anything at all, Hermione has just made new friend, that's all." Harry said to Ron who was now sprawled out on top of his bed.

"How do you know nothings happening between them?"

"Well, I don't. but either do you. And the only way you'll find out is if you ask her."

"But I can't do that with out telling her how I feel, and I'm not ready for that,"

"We'll find a way. Maybe Ginny could help us out."

"NO! Ginny can't know about any of this."

"Wha-? Why not?"

"Because she's Hermione's best friend and if she knows the truth about how I feel, she'll tell her. I just don't want Ginny to know."

"Ok, well we don't have to tell her, but I think she all ready has an idea."

"I know, I kind of got that message when Ginny freaked out on me last night."

"Oh, ok."

"How about we go down stairs and you can have some breakfast and hang out with Ginny and me, and maybe you can write Hermione, back."

"Maybe, but we'll see what happends." said Ron while getting up and leaving his bedroom after Harry.

When Ron got to the kitchen. Ginny gave him a sorrowful look.

"Are you ok, Ron." she asked.

"Yeah, just brilliant." he said with a little laugh.

"Are you going to write Hermione?"

"Yeah, actually. I think I am."

He went over the desk in the corner of the room, and grabbed a spare piece of parchment and a quill. On the parchment he wrote;

Dear Hermione;

I just got your letter, I'm happy you've met a new friend. And he's starting at Hogwarts, that's great. I can't wait to meet him. Just to clear things up, you and him are just friends right? Anyways Harry and Ginny are nagging me about going outside, I think their trying to include me in their activities. So write me when you get a sec.

'_How should I sign it? Ron, like usual. Luv Ron. Love Ron. Sincerely Ronald?' he thought._

"I think you should definitely sign it 'Love Ron.'" said Ginny.

"Excuse me? How did you know I was thinking that?"

"You, said it out loud." said Ginny while giving him a weird look.

"Oh, so you think that I should sign it 'Love Ron?' Why do you think I should?"

"Well, I think Hermione, would be very pleased if you wrote it, and if it's truly how you feel."

"How about I just put x and o's Ron."

"Fine ok, that's good enough for now!."

So he signed the letter with x's and o's.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Thanks to my reviewers, I really appreciate getting them. Once again none of the character's belong to me, all of them except for Jake. Anyways here's chapter 3.**

**Sarah!**

Do you?

Chapter 3

Later on that afternoon Ron received another letter from Hermione. He was kind of nervous about opening it, he was afraid of what it might say. He stood there in the middle of his kitchen looking down at the letter in his hand.

"Are you going to open the letter, or just stare at it?" asked the twins.

When Ron didn't respond to the comment, Harry did. "Guys, leave him alone. Just give him a sec."

"Why, what's going on? Who is it from?" asked George.

"You know who it's from, just go upstairs." snapped Ginny.

"No, it's a free country, we can stand here if we want to!" teased Fred.

"Listen, it's going to take Ron a lot of courage to open that letter, just lay off him for a little while." Harry said Calmly.

"Fine, fine. Good luck Ron."

"Yeah, ok, sure. Hey do you think one of you could open it for me?" asked Harry and Ginny.

"No, Ron. I Think that you should be the one to open it. I mean it's written to you, not me or Harry." explained Ginny.

"I know I know, I'm just worried it will say something that I don't want to hear, you know what I mean?"

"Of course, we understand. Just take your time opening the letter." said Harry while taking a seat at the table.

"I don't get it. Why are you two being to supportive?" Ron curiously asked the other two.

"Well, I dunno. I guess we were kind of harsh before, just making up for that time, I guess." said Ginny.

"Oh, ok. I think I'm ready to open the letter now." said Ron nervously. He slowly untied the string wrapped around the letter. He unrolled the letter and read;

Dear Ron;

I'm glad your excited about meeting Jake, he's a really nice guy. Why did you ask me if him and I were just friends, of course we are, I just met him! But actually I do need to ask you something, do you think it would a problem if Jake came to stay at the burrow when I come. It's just that he's kind of nervous about starting at Hogwarts and it think that if he had a chance to meet you, Harry and Ginny before school starts it would be easier for him. Maybe you could talk to you mum, to see if you can find out if it works, thanks. that's all for now.

Luv Hermione.

"So what does it say?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"She said that she and Jake are just friends. And that he's nervous about starting at Hogwarts and was wondering if Jake could come to the burrow when Hermione comes, just so he could get to know some other students before school begins. What do you think I should do?" Ron asked the two of them.

"Well, that's really up to you? I mean Hermione said that there's nothing going on between them, so I think you have nothing to worry about, and besides if he does come you can kind of keep and eye on them. You know what I mean?" stated Ginny.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to talk to mum, to see if he can stay here?"

"You do to talk to me about what?" asked Mrs. Wealsey while walking into the kitchen, catching the end of their conversation.

"It's about Hermione, you see she has a friend who's our age. And he's starting at Hogwarts and is kind of nervous, and she was wondering if he could stay here. So that he could get to know us." Ron told her.

"That's fine with me, is it ok with you?" she asked him.

Quite surprised by this question, he responded with "Yeah! Yeah, of course it is!"

"Ok, I just wanted to be sure. When are they coming?"

"Monday." he responded.

"That's fine."

"Ok, I'll go write Hermione." he said while running up stairs with a forced smile on his face.

"Is he sure that this is what he wants?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry and Ginny.

"I think so."

When he arrived at his room, he took a quill and a piece of parchment off of his desk, and began to write.

Dear Hermione,

I just talked to my mum and said that it's not a problem at all if Jake comes and stays the rest of the summer. So you two are still coming on Monday right? Because that's what I told my mum. How are you getting here? Are you flooing or taking a portkey? Let me know, so I can tell mum.

Ron.

He decided that he would just write Ron as an ending, just incase Hermione hadn't figured out that he liked her.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Ok, so none of the characters belong to me, well all except Jake. Ron's thoughts are in italics and Hermione's are in bold. Please Review and let me know what you think!

Sarah!

Do You?

Chapter 4

The day that Hermione was suppose to arrive at the burrow, Ron woke up early and started to clean like crazy the whole entire morning. When the others had gotten up they found it a little strange, especially Fred and George.

"Ron, Hermione's coming later on this afternoon, just slow down. And besides Hermione has been here plenty of times, she doesn't care how it looks!" Ginny told Ron trying to reassure him.

The twins quickly studied his face, "Ah, but you see," started Fred

"Jake hasn't" finished George while leaving the kitchen.

"Ron, are you worried about him coming here?" Ginny asked.

"No, no, not at all." he responded.

"Well, just incase you are a little nervous, there's no need to be I mean Hermione did say that Jake and her are just friends. Right?"

"Yeah I mean, it will probably just be like the 4 of us, except there will be 5 bodies instead of 4" said Harry, trying to reassure his friend.

"Yeah I guess guys are right." Ron told them but wasn't totally convinced himself.

For the remainder of the afternoon Ron pretty much kept to himself. He continued to clean, even thought Ginny and Harry said that it looked cleaned enough as is, but no matter how much they tried to get his mind off of Hermione coming, he remained cleaning.

At 4:35 there was a knock at the door.

'_Oh god, that's Hermione!' he thought 'Do I look ok? I hope I look better than this Jake guy! Why am I so nervous? Just breathe Ron, everything's going to be alright' he told himself._

Ginny walked over to the door and opened it letting Jake in first.

"Hi," Jake started. He had a curly brown shag, brown eyes and few freckles and was about Ron's height.. _'damn it, how am I going to measure up to that?' Ron thought. _"you must be Ginny," Jake finished.

"Hi, yep that's me, and that's Ron and Harry," Ginny greeted him. "HERMIONE!" she yelled before attacking her friend just outside the door.

'_Here we go, god Ginny let her in the door so I can see her, it's been a bloody summer!' thought a very anxious Ron._

Hermione walked in through the door. Ron's jaw dropped.

'_Bloody hell!" he thought._

"Ron, close your mouth, your going to droll!" whispered Harry.

"Oh right." said Ron while snapping out of his daze and closing his mouth.

"Harry, oh my gosh how are you?" she asked before giving a hug.

"I'm good, really good." Harry replied.

"Ron, wow you've grown so much over the summer."

"What don't I get a hug?"

"Of course you do!" she wrapped her arms around his body, and engulfed him in a hug. Mrs. Weasley entered the living room and saw Hermione and instantly gave her a huge hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley how are you."

"Very good, Arthur was upset that he had to work and miss your arrival. But he'll be home later on tonight."

Jake coughed. Hermione had almost forgotten he had come with her.

"Oh, right. Jake this is Harry, Ginny, Ginny's mom, Fred, George and of course Ron."

"I feel like I already know everyone, Hermione has told me all about all of you, especially you, Ron." Hermione instantly hit Jake hard in the arm and laughed.

'_What was that, she told him all about me? Hmm, it's probably nothing.' Ron thought._

"Well come in, come in. I'll make some tea and something to eat, you two must be hungry."

"Ok," everyone followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen, while Hermione took her things up to Ginny's room, and Jake put his in Ron's room. When Hermione looked in Ron's room, she had forgotten how much she had missed it. The smell, the mess and everything else about it.

"Listen Jake, Ron doesn't know that I like him, so kind of keep it on the down low please?"

"Oh, sorry, I just figured that he knew, I mean since all the letters and that hug at the door and stuff, but ok."

"_Their taking a really long time, I wonder what their doing up there?' Ron thought while sitting at the table downstairs._

When they came down the stairs Jake came first and then Hermione. Jake sat down in between Hermione Ron. **'JAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Hermione** **thought 'I want to sit beside Ron.'**

Ginny glanced up at Ron who looked disappointed, but he quickly shook it off.

"So Jake, what school did you go to before?" Harry asked trying to break the tension.

"Oh, I attended Durmstrang. So it will be interesting to see how a normal school year runs at Hogwarts."

"Are you nervous about starting?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, a little. But now I'm getting to know a few more people. So that makes it a little easier."

"Do you know how to play Quidditch?" Fred asked him.

"Of course I know how, do you have a field?"

"Well kind of. We have posts that you can shoot through and a few balls, do you want to check it out?" asked George.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!"

Jake walked with the boys, while Ginny and Hermione tagged along behind.

"So Jake seems nice," Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah he is. he's a really nice guy!"

"Him and Harry seem to be really hitting it off eh?" pointing to them up ahead.

"Yeah, they do."

"Are you ok Hermione? You seem kind of dazed!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, are you sure there's nothing on your mind."

"Well, yes there is, but can I tell you about it later on tonight?"

"Sure, that's fine!"

"Are you guys going to be playing?" George called to them.

"For sure," yelled Ginny.

"Um, no thanks. I'll just sit and watch."

"So we have 7 people playing, so we'll have one sub."

"I'll sub first" yelled Harry. Then walking over under the tree with Hermione.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione while he sat down beside her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really, it's so good to see everyone again!"

"Yeah I know we're all excited about seeing you too. So Jake he seems nice."

"Yeah, him and I really seem to hit it off."

"So you like him then?"

Hermione looked at Harry completely shocked. "Harry, why would you say that? Of course I don't like Jake, he's just a friend. Honestly, and Ginny both know who I like, so why are you asking my if I like Jake."

"Does Jake know that you and him are only friends?"

"Yes, he knows how I feel about Ron."

"Then why did he sit in between you and Ron at lunch today?" said Harry in a told-you-so sort of way.

"I don't know, maybe he didn't notice?"

"Oh, trust me Hermione, he noticed." Harry stood up, "Ron sub!" Ron nodded and flew down to the ground and started to walk towards Hermione.

"Good job out there." Hermione said to Ron.

"Thanks, so how have to been?"

"I've been good, how about you, how's your summer going?"

"Good, really good. A little lonely near the beginning but with you here," _'oh god I just said her didn't I' "_and Harry too, the rest should be a blast." _'phew, that was a close one! Did Hermione just look down disappointedly? Doubt it'_

"Yeah I know, I missed seeing all of you guys during the summer, it's good to see everyone now'

"Ron, can I come off please?" yelled Jake.

"Yeah sure," Ron replied. **'Did Ron just glare at Jake? What was that about?' **

"Hey Hermione" said Jake while bumping into Ron without noticing.

"Oh, what? Hi, Jake." she said not taking her eyes off of Ron who was flying towards the goal .

"Something wrong?" Jake asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"No, everything's fine," **'Quit getting in the way!' she wanted to tell 'Ron might think there's something going on between us. I mean if Harry and Ginny thought that, then surely Ron would.**

"Don't you think you should sub back on?" said without looking at Jake.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, Ginny" he yelled.

When Ginny came to sit beside Hermione they talked for the remainder of the game until Mrs. Weasley called them in from dinner. They ate and talked, ate and talked.

After dinner that all sat in the living room and talked until mrs. Weasley noticed all the yawns going around the room. "You all seem kind of tried, it must be all the fresh air this afternoon. Maybe you should et ready for bed."

"Yeah she's right you know, it's getting close to 11:45." said Mr. Weasley "

Ron was dreading sleep, he know that Jake would be staying in his room. And with Hermione just getting here he knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep. When they got to Ron's room, the boys said goodnight to the girls, and Ron watched Hermione walk down the reminder of the hall. _'she looks so cute when she's tired. Wait I can't tell Harry that because Jake's in the same room, damn it!' he said while his smirk slowly left his face._

When that had all gotten into bed, they talked a little bit.

"So, Ginny seems nice" said Jake tring to break the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah, she is" said Harry, while glancing at Ron worriedly.

"Harry's lucky, that he's with the girl he loves!" said Ron, more directed at Jake than Harry.

"Your in love Ron?"

"What I never said that!"

"You said that Harry was luck the he's with the one he loved. So I just assumed that you found the right girl."

"Yeah, he is luck."

"What? Oh, Never mind."

"So Harry you and Hermione seem close, like you talk a lot. What did she say about me?" asked Jake in a conceded kind of way.

"Um, that your nice!" said Harry trying not to laugh.

"Really that's it? I wonder why she didn't play Quidditch today?"

"Because she's afraid of heights!" piped up Ron.

"You and her seem to have something going on,"

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Why did I have to open my big mouth.' he thought to himself_

"No- Hermione are just really close friends."

"Oh, ok good."

"Good?" asked Ron while sitting up.

"Yeah, now I can make my move on her with out stirring the pot." said Jake while smiling.

Ron was in complete shock, _'Should I have said that I liked Hermione? But then he would tell her. But now Jake is going to 'make his move' on Hermione, what if she falls for him, then Hermione could never actually be mine! I wish Jake had never come here, I could be talk to Harry about this if he was in another room!' _Ron wanted to yell, but instead he just fell into a very uneasy sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Let me know please, when I don't get reviews I just assume you don't like it, please review!

Sarah!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Like I've said before none of the characters belong to me (well all except Jake.) Ron's thoughts are in italics and Hermione's are in bold. Please review at the end thanks!

Sarah!

Do You?

Chapter 5

The next morning Ron was woken up by Harry and Ginny laughing together in his room. Ron was afraid to ask, but eventually he would have to, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh hi Ron. You're up early!" said Ginny sarcastically.

"We were just talking, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Um, ok I guess."

"Harry told me what happened. I'm not surprised that he said something like that,"

"Yeah well, how do you think Hermione will react when he decides to make his move on her?" Ron asked.

"well, I'm not sure of that. But I don't think she'll fall for him. If I was Hermione I wouldn't, but that's because I've already found the person I want to be with," Ginny said more directed at Harry than Ron. "But Hermione and I are very similar, she has he heart set on someone as well, and I don't think she'll let Jake sway her. But I could be wrong." she finished.

"What do you mean her heart is set on someone?" Ron asked.

"You'll find out. Well if you don't act stupid!" replied Ginny.

"Well how do I do that?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny.

"Easy. Don't speak." replied Harry while laughing to himself.

"Thanks for your help Harry, I could've come up with that by myself." Ron mocked Harry.

"Come on you two, lets go get something to eat." said Ginny.

When they entered the kitchen Hermione's back was to the stairs. She was fixing herself some and listening to Jake talk.

"You know Hermione, last night when I was talking to Harry and Ron, they both seemed really nice. But Ron seems kind of, what's the word." Jake started while snapping his fingers trying to find the word in his head. "Stuck up"

"Ron, stuck up? No way, you just need to get to know him better, he's a really nice guy. That's why-" Hermione suddenly stopped her sentence when she saw Ron, Harry and Ginny standing doorway.

"So you think I'm stuck up eh? Well excuse me Mr. I'm going to woo Hermione over with my good looks." Ron said before storming back up the stairs.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to what Ron had just said. "What is Ron talking about Jake?"

"I have no idea. I never said anything of the sort," Jake lied.

"Pttt" Harry interjected.

"Maybe I should go up and talk to him!" said Hermione.

"No," said Jake while standing up, pushing Ginny out of the way, and grabbing Hermione by the wrist, stopping her from getting to the stairs.

"Jake let go of me please,"

"No, I think you should continue eating. So that way Ron could have sometime to blow off some steam."

"Why don't you want me to talk to Ron?" Hermione questioned Jake.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You know he could say something hurtful towards you and I just don't want to see him hurt you because I know how much you like him." Jake said quickly, and still holding on to her wrist.

"Ok. I'll finish eating and then go talk to him." Hermione said reluctantly while Jake let go of her wrist..

Jake's plan had worked perfectly. He knew that Ron would eventually grow hungry and would have to come back down to the kitchen for food. Lucky for Jake, Ron came down before Hermione had a chance to finish eating.

"Hey Ron." said Harry awkwardly.

"Hey Harry, Ginny." replied Ron.

'**What, why didn't he say hey to me? He can't be mad at me. I stood up for him' Hermione thought.**

"Hey Ron. Did you want some toast?" Hermione tried to make conversation.

"No thank you Hermione." Ron snapped at her.

"Are you ok Ron?" asked Jake.

"Yes, just brilliant thanks!" he said scornfully before walking into the living room.

Hermione stood and followed him, "Ron, calm down. it's ok." she said softly.

Jake tried to stand and go after her but he was stopped by Ginny and Harry.

"NO HERMIONE IT'S NOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST STOOD THERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Ron screamed at her.

'**What is he talking about, of course I'm his friend, I hate it when he says that! Why is he yelling at me, I've done nothing wrong?' Hermione thought, while stopping herself from getting choked up. **

"What are you talking about?" asked a very confused Hermione

"OH, COME ON HERMIONE. WHEN JAKE WAS MAKING FUN OF ME YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND LET HIM, YOU DIDN'T EVEN STAND UP FOR ME"

"I DID STAND UP FOR YOU, YOU JUST DIDN'T HEAR IT!" said Hermione with her temper starting to rise.

'_Why does she have to be so adorable when she's mad?' Ron thought to himself._

Hermione looked down trying to hide the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione please don't cry," Ron said while walking towards her.

"No, leave me alone." she protested. But Ron grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione?" said a soft voice from the doorway, "do you need a hug from a friend?" Jake asked.

"No thank you she's fine!" Ron howled at him.

"I told you that he would hurt you." Jake said ignoring Ron comment and walking into the room.

Ron let go of Hermione, "How would I hurt her Jake? Am I too conceited to care?"

"Well if you take a look at Hermione, you'd see that she's crying. You caused those tears."

Ron took a quick look at Hermione's tear streaked cheeks, "Your wrong Jake, you caused those tears, you're the one who called me conceited, I would never hurt Hermione. That's your job!" Ron shouted.

"I care too much about Hermione, I would never hurt her!" Jake protested.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER, ALL YOU DO IS GET IN THE WAY, YOU COULD NEVER FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT HERMIONE I DO"

"Well that depends, how do you feel about her?

"I love her!" Ron said a little quieter than before.

"It may interest you to know, Hermione has left!" Harry interjected.

Ron looked beside him to where Hermione had once stood. He turned and started towards the front door.

'_Shit, what have I done?' Ron thought to himself. _He took a step out the door, but was pushed over by Jake who bolted past him. Harry reached out to grab his hand and help him up, Ron knocked it away and stared at Jake.

"Guys what am I going to do?" Ron said a little calmer than before.

"I don't know?" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"I wish Jake had never come here." Ron thought out loud.

"Don't we all!"

"Hermione didn't hear what I said about loving her did she?"

"No she ran out the door when you said it was Jakes fault for the tears."

"Ok, good!" said Ron before he stood up and reentered his house. "I need to take a walk." he finished.

"Good idea!" said Ginny.

Ron walked out the backdoor to be sure that he wouldn't run into Jake. He walked to the apple tree near the Quidditch pitch. He came here a lot to think about things. He mostly thought about Hermione, but some days it was other things. When he reached the tree, he briefly sat down and tossed apples, When all the apples around he began to disappear he stood up and moved to another stop, this time he remain standing and chucked apple onto the Quidditch field.

"Ron?" someone said softly behind him.

Ron turned around and saw Ginny standing there with a snack for him.

"I figured you might be hungry." said she trying to break the tension. "How are you doing, you've been out here for a while?"

"Better I guess," he said while looking down. "Thanks, I was beginning to become hungry! How long have I been out here?" Ron asked having know idea.

"Umm about 2 and a half hours." said Ginny while glancing down at her watch. "but I'll leave you alone so you can continue what ever you were doing."

"Thanks Gin!"

"Did you want me to send Hermione out here?"

"Maybe in a little bit, how is she?" Ron was afraid to ask.

"Well, she's talking to me, barely talking to Harry, and not really speaking to Jake. She hasn't moved from the spot that she went to after the argument."

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"Under the big willow tree to the left of the house. You should go talk to her. I know you two can patch this up."

"We'll see, I'm just afraid that I'll blow up again,"

"How about I send her over here, I'm sure she'll come."

"Ok thanks Gin!" said Ron while sitting down, and eating.

He sat there for a little while, Eventually he fell asleep. Hermione soon turned up, to talk to him. She sat down beside the sleeping Ron. Hermione saw this as the perfect opportunity to tell him how she felt, he was asleep and wouldn't have to find out now.

"Ron, I need to tell you this. I know bringing Jake here was a bad idea, and I'm sorry. I was really looking forward to spending the remainder of the summer just you and me. But when Jake asked if he could come and I felt bad saying no. I hoped that you would say that he couldn't come, but then you said he could. I know Jake is hard to read sometimes, and I'm sorry if I've put you in an awkward position. But when I wrote in the letter that Jake and I were just friends, that was true because there is one person who has always had my heart, I don't even think this person realized it. I think it's time that I tell him, your that person Ron, I love you." she finished while softly touching his hand, standing up and walking back up the hill towards the house.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered, and turning to look up the hill for Hermione. When he had not seen her she sighed deeply, "I must have dreamt it"

"Hey how did it go?" Ginny asked when Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"I told him everything," said Hermione while looking down at her feet.

"And," Harry waited for an answer impatiently.

"Well he was asleep, so he didn't hear anything!"

Harry and Ginny both glanced at each other and sighed.

"Hey Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked after he glanced around the room looking for Jake, then entering the kitchen.

"Um yeah, I think so, I'm better if that's what you mean," Hermione replied to Ron's question.

Jake walked down he stairs and glanced up at Ron. Hermione looked worriedly between them.

"Your back from moping then?" Jake mocked.

"JAKE! SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH!" Ginny yelled before Ron had a chance to say anything. Harry just laughed, and Hermione looked completely shocked.

"Ginny, watch your mouth!" said Fred.

"Yeah what did Jake ever do to you?" asked George while stepping in front of Jake, and smiling over at Ron.

"Ron can we speak to you for a sec?" asked Fred.

"Um, I guess so." said Ron unsure of what to say.

"Great, step into our office!" said George while pointing to the living room.

"What's this all about?" Ron asked after they closed the door.

"We heard everything you and Jake ere yelling about this morning!" said Fred.

"Everything?" Ron questioned nervously.

"Everything!" they replied together. Ron looked down at his feet waiting for the mocking he was about to obtain.

"So it's true then, your in love with our dear Hermione?"

Ron swallowed hard unsure of what to expect next, "yes,"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Fred badgered him.

"I don't know, I will probably just act the same I guess." answered Ron.

The twins glanced sideways at each other and sang, "Wrong answer!"

"Well, what would you do." asked Ron.

"That's a good question, I don't really know!" said George.

"Just be sure of one thing," they leaned in closer. "you have to tell her how you feel before Jake dose!"

"Oh, trust me I know." Ron responded.

"Good!" they shouted.

"Now come on I'm starving" finished George.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go chapter 5, I know I kind of left it open ended, but I couldn't find another way to end it, it just kept going and going! Anyways, please review, I really want to know what you think!

Sarah!


	6. Chapter 6

As you all know, none of the characters belong to me (unless your talking about Jake, I made him up!) Thanks to Keikoililo for the review, they're the reason that i added a new chapter! sorry about the wait!!!!

sarah!

* * *

Do You?

Chapter 6

That night Harry convinced Jake to sleep in the twin's room. That way Ron and Jake wouldn't have to acknowledge one another. Harry didn't quite know what to say to Ron but he knew that he would eventually come up with something. Before they all decided to go to bed Harry pulled Ginny aside.

"Whoa where did you come from?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I needed to talk to you in private, so I figured that was the best way!" Harry explained.

"Oh, well then what's up?"

"I know that it's getting late and everyone is getting ready for bed. But I honestly have no idea what to say to Ron."

"Hmmm…." Ginny thought for a second until Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"Should I tell Ron that Hermione likes him?"

"NO!" Ginny yelled making Harry jump. "Ron and Hermione have to tell each other on their own terms, we can't do it for them!"

"Ok, Ok. I won't say anything to him then! But what does that leave me to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Talk about…."Ginny paused for a second. "Jake. He's here and neither of you want him to be right? And he's not sleeping in the same room as you and Ron, so it won't be as tense."

"That's true, that will start the conversation. And I'm sure Ron will have a lot to say on this matter." Harry said with a smile. "Thanks Gin! Night." Harry continued before reaching down to give her a good night kiss.

"Night Harry." she replied after she kissed him.

When Harry walked up to Ron's room he wasn't there. As he walked into the room Hermione joined him.

"Ron's having a shower" she said trying to start conversation.

"Oh, thanks." He said not knowing what to say next. "Are you going to bed?" he asked trying to make it as little awkward as he could.

"Yea, I just wanted to say good night to Ron. But then I heard the shower running I figured it was him." she continued with a start as she suddenly saw Jake standing in the door.

"Hi, Jake." she said with an annoyed tone of voice. **'Why is it that everywhere I go Jake seems to be there?'**

Suddenly Ron appeared behind Jake. "ah hem." he said to get Jake's attention.

"Oh, Ron. Did you need something?" Jake said with a smirk on his face. He was obviously happy he had gotten there before Ron had.

"Yeah actually. This is my room and I don't think I told you that you could come in!" Ron said trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, Harry and Hermione better leave then too!" said Jake in an 'don't think you can pull a fast one on me.' kind of way.

"Oh, well seeing that Harry is sleeping here he doesn't have a ask. An--" Ron tried to continue but was rudely cut off by Jake.

"Come on Hermione. Lets go, Ron obviously doesn't want you in here!" he said while reaching past room to grab her wrist.

"No, Hermione can stay." Ron said while smiling over at Hermione.

"I didn't here you invite her, Hermione you don't have to stay if you don't want to!" Jake said that a look of fake sympathy.

"Hermione is one of my best friends she is welcome anytime." Ron smiled as he stepped into his room and shut the door. "Good night." he said in a very sarcastic tone.

Hermione sat down on Ron's bed. The three of them sat in the awkward silence for a little while when Hermione got up to leave.

"Well I'm off to bed," she said as she stood and started towards the door.

"Hermione wait." Ron said as he rose from the floor, and shot Harry the look.

Harry had gotten the message and headed towards the door, "I better go say good night to Ginny. I'll be back." he said before he had left.

Ron quickly closed the door behind Harry so that there would be no rude interuptions from a certain unwanted person, and sat down on his bed. "Listen Hermione, I'm sorry I over reacted earlier today. It's just…" Ron stopped as he looked at Hemrione, she was cring "Hermione ,please don't cry." Ron begged her.

"I'm sorry it's just," she suddenly stopped, as Ron lifted her chin so she was looking at him instead of her feet.

_'wow, she's so beautiful' Ron thought to himself before he began to speak_. "It's just what Hermione?" he finally asked as he wiped a tear that had escaped one of her eyes.

"I just feel like it's my fault, I was the one who invited Jake and if I hadn't everyone wouldn't be having this problem!" she said as a few more tears escaped.

"Hermione, it's ok, it was nice of you to bring him along with you, I can't imagine starting at a new school at our age!" Ron said to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

**'I love it when he's understanding like this. It doesn't happen to often but when it does it's really nice.' Hermione thought.**

"Thanks Ron,"she said as she opened her arms with a smile. He came close to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her.

**'Wow, he smells so good.' she thought as her head his his shoulder.**

_'I hate it when she cried like that' he thought as they stood in te middle of his bedroom._

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ron coughed to clear his throat then said, "come in." The door and opened with a start, Ron quickly removed himself from Hermione.

"Hermione what are you doing?" he asked. "You know he's going to hurt you again!"

* * *

So what did you think? It's been so long since I've updated this story, iIm sorry! Who do you think walked into Ron's room? It's kind of obvious actually. Please review and i'll update soon!!!! 

Sarah!


	7. Chapter 7

See I told you I'd told you that I would post the next chapter soon! Thanks to all my reviewers I really like to here your opinion. As you know none of the characters belong to me, except Jake, please review at the end!!!

Sarah!

Do You?

Chapter 7

Flashback;

"Hermione what are you doing?" he asked "You know he's just going to hurt you again!"

"What was that?" Ginny asked Harry as they both glanced towards the door.

"JAKE!" they said in unison. They both rose from the bed and rushed out the door to find Jake standing outside Ron's room.

"This can't be good." Ginny whispered.

"Hermione, I can't believe how foolish you are being!" Jake yelled which attracted even

more attention.

"Hermione is not-" Ron jumped to defend her, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Jake, I am not foolish! How dare you say that!" she yelled.

"You've fallen for Ron, even though I've told you over and over not to fall for him you still have!" Jake yelled.

'_What did he just say?' Ron thought_

'**He didn't just say that!' Hermione thought as she turned to Ron.**

Ron's jaw dropped as Hermione turned to look at him. "I'm sorry" she whispered with tears forming in her eyes, and turned to run out of Ron's room.

"Hermione I'm sorry." Jake apologized but didn't get a response from Hermione.

"Look what you've done!" Ginny piped in.

"I said I was sorry." Jake continued.

"That isn't going to fix a thing, now is it?" Ginny yelled.

'_Is it true then? Does Hermione really like me?' Ron thought. 'This could be one of Jake's ploys to make me look stupid? Or is it true, god knows I love her!' _"Get the bloody hell out of my room." Ron said while trying to remain calm.

Jake had gotten the message not to 'poke fun' at Ron. He turned and walked towards the twin's room.

"Ron are you ok?" Ginny asked softly.

"Is it true? Does Hermione like me?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

"Even more than that." Ginny added while Harry nodded.

"Bloody hell, what am I going to do?" Ron thought out loud.

"What do you want to do? Do you feel the same way?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course I do. Maybe I should go after her!" Ron said.

"It's a little late for that, god knows where she is. Just sleep on it and we'll see her in the morning." Ginny said.

"Ginny's right, give Hermione a chance to collect herself and besides it's dark out now we'll never find her." Harry added.

"Fine." Ron finally agreed.

Meanwhile in the twin's room. Fred and George had heard the fight between Ron, Hermione and Jake.

"Poor Hermione" Fred said before Jake had entered the room. "What do you think you are doing?" he questioned Jake as he entered.

"I'm going to sleep. Ron's made it quite clear that he doesn't want to see me." Jake answered.

"Can you blame him?" George asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Jake questioned.

"Oh come on, you've made Ron's life a living hell," George looked at Jake and could tell that he wasn't following so he continued. "First off he thought there was something going on between you and Hermione, even thought she reassured him plenty of times that there was nothing going on. Everyone knew that there was something going on between Ron and Hermione it has been for the longest time, then out of nowhere you come and all you do is get in the way." George finished.

"Look, I'm sorry I spilled the beans about Hermione falling for Ron."

"Oh, we already knew the only person who didn't was Ron." Fred added.

"Yea, well he is a little thick isn't he." Jake said with a laugh.

George, who was closest to the door opened it and looked towards Jake.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jake said with a laugh.

"Nope, get out." George replied with a very sly smile on his face.

"Where am I suppose to sleep?" He asked once he was outside the door.

"Not here." Fred added before closing the door.

Jake had ran into Ginny as she was coming out of the washroom. "Ginny, can I ask you a question?"

Ginny was caught off guard by this and didn't quite know how to respond, "um I don't know where Hermione is if that's your question."

"No, I need a place to stay can I sleep in your room?" He asked and was surprised by her stunned face.

"I can't believe you just asked me that question!."

"Is that a yes?" Jake asked hopefully.

"No, that is not a yes, there's a couch downstairs you can sleep on that." Ginny said before turning and going into her room with a soft laugh.

Ron hadn't slept very well that night. When he woke to his alarm he saw that Harry's bed had already been empty. _'I wonder why he didn't wake me?' he thought. _As he walked down stairs and through the living room he saw someone sleeping on the couch. _'Hermione?!?' he thought_. The person suddenly rose and the covers fell from on top of them. _'Oh, Jake' Ron thought with a lot of disappointment. 'Maybe she's in the kitchen?' _

"Good morning Ron, how did you sleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked as he approached the kitchen table.

"I didn't get much sleep. Mum have you seen Hermione at all?"

"No but Harry and Ginny went looking for her about an hour ago, they should be back soon. Did something happen Ron? Neither of them said much when they left." Ron's mum asked attentively.

"Yea something happened," Ron said while scratching his head "but I'd rather not talk about it." Ron finished. He didn't want to upset her by telling her that she left in the middle of the night.

"Oh, ok then" she responded as she turned to look out the window, "here come Harry and Ginny." she added.

Ron quickly looked out the door and sure enough there they were, but no Hermione. Ron opened the door and ran across the grass. It was still dewy and his sock slowly became soaked. "Did you find her?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Ron." Harry said.

"We looked everywhere, do you have any idea where she would have gone? Did she have a favourite spot when she stayed here? You know a spot where she might go to think?" Ginny asked.

Ron searched his brain for something that Hermione might have said. It had finally come to him, "Did you look at the willow tree?" he asked.

"No, I don't think we did." Ginny said while looking at Harry.

Ron quickly ran back into the house to grab his shoes. When he opened the door Jake was blocking his way.

"Move." he said sharply.

"Ronald be nice!" his mom shouted. As he reached past Jake and grabbed his shoes.

"I'll go with you." Jake added.

"Oh no you won't, you've done enough thank you." Ron protested as he threw his shoes on his feet and head to the willow tree.

'_There it is!' he mind shouted. 'please let Hermione be here, please.' _as he ran over the hill he saw Hermione sitting on the ground he quickly came up from behind her.

"Hermione?" he said in almost a whisper.

Hermione quickly whipped around to see who had called her name. "Ron?" she said as she began to stand.

So what did you think? I know I kind of left it hanging I had to finish it of this chapter would go on for ever. What do you think will happen? Please review!! This is probably going to be the second last chapter! Unless i decide to continue it, (which is very possible) but please review I love to here what you think!

Sarah!


	8. Chapter 8

So here is chapter 8 as promised. Please review at the end! Even if you don't like it!!!! I really want to know what your thinking!!! The ending is kind of a twist. But this IS NOT the last chapter!! Ps. The characters don't belong to me. (even though I wish they did!!!)

* * *

Do You?

Chapter 8

"Hermione?" he said in almost a whisper.

Hermione quickly whipped around to see who had called her name. "Ron?" she said as she began to stand. As she stood she began to panic, she turned away **'What is he doing here?' she thought, 'doesn't he have any idea how stupid I feel.'**

"Hermione please don't turn away" he begged her. There was an awkward moment where neither of them said anything.

"Hermione!" someone shouted from behind them.

The voice ran though Ron's ears like an alarm, "Jake!" Ron groaned_, 'what does he want now.' _Before Ron knew there was a brown blur running past him as he was shoved aside.

"Hermione I've been looking for you everywhere, how are you?" Jake quickly asked.

'_What, he's been looking everywhere? I can't believe he just led to Hermione. He probably just followed me here.' Ron thought to himself._

When Hermione didn't respond Ron piped up. "Oh, she's just brilliant," Ron said sarcastically, "With her tear streaked face, and red eyes can't you tell she fine?" He added with a laugh.

"Shut up Ron," Jake started. "I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"Can't you see you've done enough?!" Ron fumed.

"No Ron, I think you've done enough!" Jake yelled in return,

"How do you figure I've done enough? You're the one who came here uninvited making everything awkward for everyone, and now you've lied to Hermione who you clam to be your friend."

"She is my friend." Jake said matter-of-factly.

"No Jake, friends don't go around lying to each other." Ron said neatly.

"I didn't lie to her!" Jake started but was cut off by Ron's laugh.

"You just told here you have been looking everywhere for her, when really you just woke up and followed me here!" Ron yelled.

Jake was shocked, but quickly came back with the question, "How do you know I wasn't out looking for her?"

"You were sound asleep on the couch before I left!" Ron shouted. Jake didn't know how to respond, both he and Ron knew that is was true.

Ron slowly took a step towards Jake, "Leave!" he said while pointing up the hill behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jake said sharply as he took a step towards Ron.

Now they were just inches apart and Ron had had enough, before he knew it Jake was on the ground, cradling his nose which was bleeding furiously. Once Jake had finally mustered up all the courage he had in him he stood up, and slowly began ran at Ron. Now Ron was on the ground with Jake on top of him. The two of them rolled around for a few seconds, but eventually Ron rolled on top of Jake and was hitting him in the face numerous time, with any luck Jake would have a broken nose once Ron was through with him.

Meanwhile Hermione slowly turned around, _'why do they have to act so childish? I guess it's a good thing Ron hit him, or I would have. All I know now is that I really need to straighten things out with Ron' she thought. _"Hey!!" she screamed as she pulled Ron off of Jake. Jake stood as well when Ron had stopped throwing punches Jake saw this as his in , apparently it didn't Jake didn't hear Hermione yell. Jakes arms were flailing everywhere, he reached out to hit Ron, but swung to far out and hit Hermione instead.

Ron jumped to her side, Jake slowly began to calm down and ran to the other side of her.

"Hermione are you ok?" Ron asked sympathetically.

"Hermione, I'm so sor-" Jake trying to apologize but what cut off by Ron fist. Once Jake was on the ground Ron stepped over Hermione and picked Jake up by him collar. "Bleedy Hell, I cannot believe you just hit Hermione. You couldn't have hit her any harder, She's knocked out!!" Ron screamed and at the badly bruise Jake.

"I didn't mean to, I meant to hit you, she just got in the way." Jake said trying to blame it on Hermione.

"No Jake, she tried to break us apart for your own good!" Ron added in a conceded kind of way.

"Look Ron, I'm really sorry, I know I may have screwed things up with you and Hermione. But I feel the same way you do!" Jake said quietly.

"You couldn't feel the same way I do! I love Hermione, and it's taken 5 years for me to come to this stage. I've liked Hermione since day one. Since the day I saw her in the train! and it's developed into so much more!" Ron shouted as he dropped Jake to the ground.

"Ok, well. Maybe I don't love her, but I do like her! Why do you think I got in between you and her. Because I was jealous Ron! I knew that she felt the same way for you as you do. And I honestly didn't know what she saw in you that she didn't see in me!" Jake said a little quieter than before.

"Well I do love her, and all I ask is that you give me a chance to talk to Hermione privately. Don't you want her to be happy?" Ron ask a little more understanding.

Jake let out a sigh, "Yes I want her to be happy." as he turned towards the hill he added, "I'll see you back at the house."

Ron waited a little longer than he would have liked, he just wanted to make sure that Jake had actually left and wasn't planning on intruding again. Once he was sure Jake had left he slowly picked Hermione up and laid her in his lap. "Hermione, can you hear me?" he said a little louder than a whisper.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see the flaming red hair that she loved. "Ron" she said quietly, so quietly that Ron had barely heard it.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" he said as he rubbed the bruise that was slowly forming underneath her right eye.

"Ouch." she said as she began to sit up.

"Shh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he whispered.

"I'm so tired." she said.

"I bet, I'm guessing you stayed up all night long."

"Yeah I did. Listen about what Jake said last night.…" Ron placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Just sleep we'll talk once you've woken up." Ron said sympathetically.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Mmm hmmm. Just sleep." Ron said as Hermione placed her head on his left shoulder.

'_She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. So peaceful. What are you going to do Ron, you have to tell her how you feel.' Ron thought to himself. 'ok Hermione, I thought you should know I love you. That sounds too upfront, I want It to be subtle, but not too subtle. Why does it have to be so hard. I've never been at a loss of words when I'm with Hermione, why does it have to kick in now?' _

Ron thought about it for about half an hour and eventually he fell to sleep himself. Harry and Ginny had come to check on them and found Hermione's head nestled into Ron's arm and Ron's arms wrapped around her.

"They look so adorable." Ginny said, but was still a little uncomfortable because she was talking about her brother.

"Yeah, they do a make a good couple don't they. Maybe Jake did come in handy, I mean he was the one who spilt the beans about Hermione's feelings. I don't think they would've done it by themselves." Harry added with a smile.

"That's true," Ginny said with a smile "come on lets go." slowly they turned and headed back to the house.

Hermione had woken before Ron had but was so comfortable that she didn't move. **'ok, so once he wakes up what are you going to say to him? You could easily tell him that what Jake had said was a lie. But I don't think that would be right, I mean I think Ron should know, even though I don't know how he'll react to it. Oh dear, did he just move, he's waking up! Don't panic Hermione your going to be fine.'**

Ron slowly opened his eyes and was surprised but relieved that Hermione had stayed where he left her. Hermione slowly sat up and turned to face Ron. Ron did the same only he faced Hermione.

"Ron, listen we need to talk" Hermione said trying to remain as calm as she possibly could.

"Yeah we do, you first. What's on your mind." Ron said afraid that is was something that he didn't want to hear.

"Well," she paused trying to collect all the words that she wanted to say. "last night when Jake said that I had fallen for you." She began to panic, **'oh no, what do I say' **"Well Jake was just rambling. What he said wasn't true." she said more quietly.

Ron let his head fall, so Hermione wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. _'way to get your hopes up Ron!' he thought as he stood and slowly walked up the hill. _

'**Was Ron upset? Oh no what have I done' Hermione thought to herself.**

* * *

Ok, I lied there is going to be one more chapter, maybe even a few more you never know!! Please tell me what you think. the ending just kind of came to me, kind of a twist you know? What do you think is she lying or no? let me know. Please review!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

So here's chapter 9, none of the characters belong to me except Jake. Hemrione's thought are in bold and Ron's are in Italics everything else is in the normal print. I have to warn you, this one isn't as eventful as the last chapter but please review at the end!! Ps this won't be the last chapter!!!

Sarah!

* * *

Do You?

Chapter 9

'_Great, now I feel stupid for getting my hopes up. What am I going to tell everyone back at the house." _Ron thought as the burrow came into view, '_But what hurts the most is that Hermione probably likes Jake. And knowing that makes me feel so much better.' _

As Ron reached for the door handle to enter his house the door swung open, and Ginny appeared she instantly knew something was wrong by the look of his face and his tear streaked cheeks. "Oh, no, Ron what happened?" she asked him sympathetically.

"What?" Harry said as he stood up and moved behind Ginny. "Ron are you ok?" he asked his friend awkwardly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ron said so fast thet Ginny and Harry barely caught it.

"Ok." Ginny responded first as Ron swiftly walked past her and up the stairs.

'_What am I going to do?' _Ron panicked as he jumped every other stair.

Before he know it he was at the top of the stairs. George walked out of the washroom and over to Ron blocking his way.

"Hi." he said as if he knew something was horribly wrong.

"Hi" Ron said in response.

"How did everything go?" George asked after neither of them said anything else.

"It didn't!" Ron said as he tried to push pass George but was stopped by Fred entered who had just entered the hall.

"Ron, hey how'd you make---" Fred suddenly stopped as he saw George shake his head to stop.

Ron suddenly heard the back door open and close again. He quickly looked up, weaved through Fred and George, and turned to his room and quickly disappeared.

"Hermione," Fred said extra loudly so the Ron would hear it.

"Hi" Hermione said while looking down at her feet. "Have you seen Ron? I think I just made a huge mistake!" Hermione said as she glanced up at the twins tears slowly filled her eyes.

"Yes we have, but he wasn't in any mood to talk." Fred said quietly so the Ron wouldn't hear him.

George pointed towards Ron bedroom door. "He's in there." He said as he lightly patted her shoulder before wishing her luck.

"Thanks." she said as she slowly walked over towards Ron room and the twins walked down the stairs. **'what have you gotten yourself into? What are you going to say to him? You can be so stupid sometimes Hermione.' **she slowly began talking to herself

Hermione rolled her hand into a fist and reached out to knock on the door but froze half way there. **'What the bloody hell am I suppose to say to him!' **she began to panic **'listen Ron I just wanted you to know that I love you, or Ron I'm sorry I love you I mean I could easily just open the door and reach in and kiss him but I don't think that would be right I at least owe him an explanation.'** she began to sit down in front of his door but was to deep in thought to notice.

Ron had conjured up a punching bag and was just about to wail on it when the heard something softly hit the door, he choose to ignore it. Instead he rolled his hands tightly into a fist and let his hurt and anger go. Once he had worn himself out he sat down on his bed. "Hermione" he heard Ginny say.

Hermione's head flung up and the sound of her name. "Hermione are you ok?"

"Ginny" she said beginning to stand. "I feel horrible!" she finished as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Tell me what happened," Ginny asked, she was dying to know the whole story anyway. Jake had told her a but of it, but how he knew she'll never know.

"Ok well, this morning Ron came to find me by the willow tree I was so happy, I knew he'd be the only one who would be able to find me. But then Jake comes over the hill and pushed Ron aside and started to talk to me. Once Ron had had enough he began to yell and before I knew it Ron had hit him."

"Whoa, no way Ron hit him!?!" said Ginny completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah, then Jake started to throw some punches and after I had gotten sick of it I pulled Ron off of Jake. But Jake couldn't seem to get a handle on himself and hit me instead of Ron."

"Wait back up! He hit you!!" Ginny said with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Yeah, I don't exactly know what happened next but when I woke up I was in Ron's arm and Jake was gone. Then I brought up what happened last night and he told me just to sleep and we'd talk about it later, so I slept and woke up in his arms, it felt so good and he looked so adorable while he was sleeping I couldn't wake him, so I just laid there until he woke up." she suddenly stopped as Jake walked up the stairs. "Ginny can we talk about this in your room?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Ginny turned around and realized the reason, "Yeah sure no problem."

'_Damn it, now I'll never know the rest of the story.' _Ron thought to himself_ 'after hearing what Hermione had said and I want to know the rest.'_

Once Hermione and Ginny had entered the other room she continued to talk "ok, so once he woke I told him we needed to talk and then Jake came up from over the hill and was watching us." Hermione got up and moved over to the door once she saw Ginny clench her fists. "I started telling Ron the truth but then Jake appeared and I completely lost my nerve and told him that Jake was just rambling and what he said wasn't true. Then Ron and got up and left. I could've been wrong but I thought I tears in his eyes."

"You did, he came into the house with a tear streaked face. You really hurt him" Ginny said, making Hermione feel even worse.

"Did he say that to you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No, but I can tell, he's my brother, and I know exactly how he feels about you?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked completely oblivious to what Ginny was trying to say.

"Come on Hermione your smarter than that. You must have had some idea that Ron liked you, I mean he did make it kind of obvious when he walked away with tears in his eyes."

Hermione quickly moved across the room and sat down on Ginny's bed. "Ron, Ron," Hermione had a hard time trying to her voice through all of the shock but she managed, "Ron actually likes me!" she said with a small smile. "I honestly had no idea, now I have to talk to him!" she practically shouted as she stood and began to walk towards the door.

She quickly arrived a Ron's room and knocked, no one answered. She knocked again, no one answered. She quickly decided that she would open the door, Ron would eventually have to talk to her eventually. As she opened the door she found Ron asleep on his bed. **'He looks so peaceful, I'd hate to wake him' she thought. **So instead she simply sat down against his door and would wait until he woke up.

* * *

There you go chapter 9, I left it kind of open ended I know I just love to end it that way it makes it so much easier to start the next chapter! Do you think Hermione will tell Ron the truth or will he find out from everyone else, or maybe he'll hear the really story about Jake standing on the hill!!! let me know in your review!!! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!!!!

Sarah!


End file.
